


Lady

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Lady

Alles, was der Schotte tief im Inneren des Schiffes mitbekam, waren überhitze Leitungen, die brachen und seinen Ingenieuren und Technikern um die Ohren flogen. Hier und da ein Schrei, ein dumpfer Aufschlag. 

Er sorgte als Erstes für die Funktionalität der Notversorgung. 

Seine zweite Sorge galt dem Kern, die Kühlung durfte nicht ausfallen. Er musste das Herz seiner Lady beschützen. Sie brauchten genügend Energie für Schilde und Phaser, das war Wahnsinn!  
Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme musste er auch noch versorgen. Sauerstoffversorgung und die künstliche Schwerkraft durften um keinen Preis ausfallen! 

Montgomery wusste, Kirk legte das Wohl ihrer Lady, der Crew in seine Hände.


End file.
